fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation is an upcoming game of Battle of Bracelets series. It is actually the 5th game of the main series but the fourth made by and by . In this game there are new kinds of Bracelets, new characters and new places. It is a game for Nintendo Prima and Hybrid Delta and it will be released in 2012 Holidays. Story Three years later... Alex and John have gone to Megalopole City to find Aingeru. They contact to Ainhoa and Elena to know if they had seen him. But they don't know. The next day, they went to the opening of a company there, and they found Tucker there. But Ainhoa noticed that the boss wore a bracelet. They start to investigate and find something called the Chaos Orb, but not just that, someone with the Green Bracelet was there, his name is Ager and he says that he killed Aingeru... With Ainhoa, you have to fight him (Lv2 3). When she knows about it, she goes to tell the rest about it. Tucker denies the fact. He had seen Shadow Aingeru in a near past. What is going on there? After phoning Bella to tell her about the Chaos Orb to investigate, they will look for him in the last place where Tucker saw him: Gaelia City. To go there, you have to go to East bridge to leave the central island. At the other side of the bridge, Inferna reappears to fight the Golden Bracelets again (Lv2 4). There, she tells you about three orbs hidden in Tridinia, and the Dark Bracelets are looking for them. A Secondary Quest The village is built in the main road of it but at the end of the city Pablo calls you to fight you (Lv2 6). He tells you about the Three Hidden Orbs. There are three temples in the three regions of Tridinia. You can continue to the west, where you have to go through a cave. There, you will find two new Dark Bracelets, one of them rather older than the other Dark Bracelet. Their names are Renny (Lv2 8) and Eaton (Lv2 7). After fighting them, they tell you that they are looking for something like a mineral. After that, they leave the cave, you can continue. The next place where you go is Palatina, a classic city of the country in which a man advices you to visit the cathedral. In that cathedral, a man who was dressed as a bishop was there, talking about a new world. There, there was also a person with a bracelet like the one of the president of that company. He's Iche (Lv2 10) and due to you don't believe him, he fights you. After beating him, he and the bishop leave the cathedral, when you leave the cathedral, Xavier and Garone are fighting. You will fight them both, despite the fact that Garone just wants to warn the golden bracelets about the three beasts of the country (Garone (Lv2 10) and Xavier (Lv2 11)). After fighting them, Xavier asks you to go to the north and go across the Nori-Nori Wood. more coming soon... Characters Playable Characters This game will have several new playable characters. It makes more than 60 characters. Non-playable Characters *Mechanic Employees. *Dark Soldiers. *Death Soldiers *Tempo - The Time Goddess *Aspace - The Space God *Athena - The Light, Justice and War Goddess *Jessica - Green Bracelet (Aingeru's predecessor) *Laura - Indigo Bracelet (Ainhoa's predecessor) *Axel - Red Bracelet (Pablo's predecessor) *Nestor - Amber Bracelet (Bruno's predecessor) *Xander - Orange Bracelet (Xavier's predecessor) *Iona - Maroon Golden Bracelet. *Chainia - Death Andromeda Bracelet. *Icaron - Death Gargoyle Bracelet. *Lance - Dark Myrtle Bracelet. *Cryllica - Dark Turquoise Bracelet. Beasts *'Aterrica' - Land Factor (Dark Trinity) *'Windorica' - Wind Factor (Dark Trinity) *'Aquaria' - Water Factor (Dark Trinity) *'Arcaneiros - '''Supreme Factor (Mechanic Demon) New Abilities Normal Abilities *'Winter Weather: The user can make that the stages gets a cold temperature that improves the Ice attacks and abilities. *'Desert Clime: '''The user calls the power of nature to invoke a sand storm. The attacks will get increased. *'Doubling Health Field Abilities *'Imperial Zone: '''The combat field turns into a golden city that is perfect for the user of the field. The place increases the speed and the power of the user.. *'Field of Spirits: This is one of the best places to fight if the user has the Ghost element. It increases the power of the Ghost attacks. *'''Digital Space Custom Abilities *'Vampire Cloth' more coming soon... Missions coming soon... Weapons coming soon... Places coming soon... Gallery Characters XavierBoB.png|Xavier ElenaBoB.png|Elena BrunoBoB.png|Bruno RachelBoB.png|Rachel BellaBoB.png|Bella EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire Ager.png|Ager DrakeBoB.png|Drake InfernaBoB.png|Inferna AlangeBoB.png|Alange ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Shadow Aingeru ShadowAinhoa.png|Shadow Ainhoa ShadowPablo.png|Shadow Pablo CeillaBoB.png|Ceilla CatBoB.png|Cat IcheBoB.png|Iche ArtheidBoB.png|Artheid WladimirBoB.png|Wladimir NightBoB.png|Night Night2.png|Night, Royal Form Orpheo2.png|Orpheo PandoraBoB4.png|Pandora JessicaBoB.png|Jessica, Green Bracelet LauraBoB.png|Laura, Indigo Bracelet AxelBoB.png|Axel, Red Bracelet AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda LuciferBoB.png|Lucifer MedusaBoB.png|Medusa TomBoB.png|Tom MercerBoB.png|Mercer Maion2.png|Maion2 AthenaBoB.png|Athena EatonBoB.png|Eaton DarkSoldier.png|'Dark Soldier' DeathSoldier.png|'Death Soldier' Beasts Windorica.png|'Windorica' Aquaria.png|'Aquaria' Aterrica.png|'Aterrica' Promotional art NightPromoBoB.png|Night in the Promo of September 2012 Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multi platform Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Co. Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online